wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Hoping Hero
The New Hoping Hero is the Hundred Twenty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 7, 2017. Synopsis Darth Baron, the Sith Lord of the Eggman Armada appears to everyone on and Dickson has betrayed Asura Gekko by telling him that it was the Legendary Sith Lord, Darth Shuigang who secretly manipulated the Mushroom Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins at the kingdom of Shuigang. Prince Dail promised Asura Gekko that he will take good care of the Kingdom and make sure that he will have a safe travel with his friends which Asura Gekko understands. As Asura Gekko's group travels to Mount Fuji, they saw the opened Genesis Portal as they reach to the top of the mountain, they are confronted by Fiora inside Face Nemesis. She still does not remember them, and addresses Shulk as "Heir to the Monado", saying she wishes to talk to him. They are interrupted by the arrival of Metal Face who is with the strange person with blond hair and demands the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and the Thunderseal in exchange for Fiora. He complies, and Metal Face's chest opens, revealing the pilot to be none other than Mumkhar. Dunban demands he answer why he attacked Colony 9, to which Mumkhar says is because it was his home. Dunban angrily charges straight for him, but he quickly remote controls Metal Face to aim one of his claws at Hinata Himezuru, threatening her life if they take another step. He then demands for them to beg, but Melia thinks otherwise, and blast Mumkhar and Metal Face down with a blast of ether, knocking the remote controlling Metal Face out of Mumkhar as well as the Swords. Shulk was shocked and rushes forward to grab the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and the Thunderseal and recognizes them as the Monados. It glows in his hands, and then he sees a vision of a man fighting Son Hak. Questioning why all of the troops have abandoned their posts and why there are a lot of unfamiliar faces amongest them, Hak angrily asks the man in the name of Yasakani what is going on. Hak apologizes to Asura Gekko for not meeting Paul Gekko's "grandson", and tells Hinata Himezuru that he will always protect her, as he promised Emperor Il that he would protect Yona. Seeing Hak stand between Baron and Asura Gekko, The man who is on the flagship of the Egg Fleet identifies himself as Darth Baron and tells him to back down, as Dr. Eggman is the King of the Land of the Leaf and the Dyna Galaxy. Still disbelieving at what is happening, Hak asks Darth Baron what happened to the Mushroom Kingdom, and, upon hearing that the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire, slams his hsu quandao into the ground as he accuses Darth Baron of lying. Darth Baron replies that Yona can confirm everything, as she was present and witnessed the fall of the Konoha Republic under the influence of the Darth Shuigang; Hak, now enraged, strikes at Mumkhar with his spear, the two exchanging blows as Hak demands that Darth Baron tell the truth. Partway through the fight, a volley of Mass-Produced Faces drop from the sky as well as a giant golden Mechon, and the pilot says that it is the strongest Mechon built, and introduces himself as Egil, the creator of the Faced Mechon, leader of Mechonis, and agent of Meyneth. Shulk then demands he answer why he puts Homs in the Mechon, however Egil brushes him off and leaves with Mumkhar and Fiora after placing Bionis and Mechonis on the east coast of Izumo. As the group arrives at the Bionis, Dickson greets them, bringing anti-Mechon weapons and news of an alliance between the Humans, Hylians and other species including Homs, High Entia, and Nopon. He then departs with Alvis. After travelling through Sword Valley, the party arrives at Galahad Fortress, where they discover that the Mechon are harvesting a special ether and using it as an acid for their weapons to make killing the life on Bionis easier. They fight Mumkhar again, and just as Asura Gekko uses the Ryuseken and Thunderseal after Shulk given it back to him to damage Mumkhar, Shulk stops him, saying that they were not there to kill him. Dunban comforts Asura a bit and then Shulk has a vision of Mumkhar lunging at the party and then accidentally killing himself. Shulk, noticing the events from that vision coming to reality, tries to tell Mumkhar to stop, but Mumkhar refuses to listen. Mumkhar then shoots a beam that breaks off a pillar that impales him right through his body and sends him and his Mechon plummeting towards the ocean screaming "No! Not like this!!!". The group finds Egil and Face Nemesis waiting to fight them. After the fight, Fiora begs Meyneth, who is still controlling Fiora's body, to help Shulk. Meyneth breaks free from Egil's control and attacks him with a strange power that surprises Egil himself. Egil then defeats Face Nemesis and resolves to take away the memory of the new Faces because he claims that their memories make them weaker. As Face Nemesis unleashes her power, much of Galahad Fortress is destroyed. Fiora falls off the sword of Mechonis, with Shulk diving after her and the rest of the party falling off into the ocean. Back in Alcamoth, Kallian receives word that Galahad Fortress has collapsed. Dickson says he has an idea where Shulk's party has ended up, and urges Kallian to begin the attack. Shulk awakes next to the broken Face, quickly removes Fiora from it, and lays her on the ground. Shulk then makes a fire and waits for her to wake up. Shulk attempts to wake her up by giving her water, but due to the fact that she is unconscious she is unable to drink it. Instead, he drinks it and gives the water to her mouth to mouth by kissing Fiora. She wakes up, saying that it was her first kiss. Shulk asks her if she remembers anything to which Fiora responds that she does. They share a warm hug and she asks for some water which Shulk gladly gets for her. They then set off to find the rest. They reunite with Dunban and the others in a village, where they meet the Machina, the people of Mechonis. Linada, a doctor, takes Fiora to the infirmary to examine her, and Sharla goes with them. Shulk and the others meet with Miqol, the village leader. Miqol tells them Egil is his son, and asks Touya Kagari to stop Egil. A party of Homs and Nopon arrive in Alcamoth, led by Dickson, Otharon, and Chief Dunga, to hear Kallian's proposal to form an allied force. After Otharon and Dunga agree, Dickson leaves to find Shulk's party, and Kallian asks him to deliver a message. Back in the Machina village, Miqol tells the party that Lady Meyneth is the creator of Mechonis, and had fought to defend the Machina from the Bionis. She succeeded in stopping the Bionis, but Egil is now blinded by a desire for revenge. After Fiora's body is repaired, Shulk tells Egil they must return to the Bionis to warn Kallian of Egil's new weapon, but Dickson arrives and says he'll deliver the message. As Shulk and the others depart, Miqol tells them to seek help from Egil's sister, Vanea, who is still in the Mechonis. Meanwhile, Egil contemplates the situation, realizing that Faced Mechon are flawed because the Homs residing in them still retain memories of their past life. He decided to erase their memories completely, and calls for "Face 20814". The group leaves the village and heads towards the Mechonis capitol, Agniratha, by travelling up Mechonis through Mechonis Field. On the top floor of Mechonis Field they are ambushed by Jade Face, who is revealed to be Gadolt, Sharla's supposedly dead fiance. He doesn't recognize her, and fires his Mechon's cannon at the party. The group reaches the shrine, where Vanea tries to reason with Egil once more, but is unsuccessful. Egil then reveals to Shulk the reason for his attacks: while holding no hostility towards the Bionis lifeforms, he holds hostility towards the Bionis itself, and the beings there serve as its sustenance so it may awaken once again, so by eliminating the lifeforms of Bionis, it will not receive the ether it needs to re-awaken. Shulk and the group engage in combat with Egil, where Shulk successfully impales him through the shoulder. He tries to reason with Egil once more, but he is unmoved, and removes the Monado from his shoulder. After subduing the group with his Face, Yaldabaoth, Egil retreats to the Mechonis Core to merge with the Mechonis. Realizing that Agniratha is about to be destroyed, Shulk and the group attempt to escape. Sharla, seeing that Gadolt is missing, tries to return to find him, but Reyn convinces her that Gadolt will have left. They fail to outrun the explosion and are about to be obliterated, but Gadolt in his Face appears and shields them, sacrificing himself. The Mechonis fires an energy beam at the Mechonis. Kallian realizes that the Mechonis is awakening and orders an immediate retreat. Shulk's party find themselves falling, but are rescued by Junks, the Machina having been warned by Alvis that they were in danger. Back in the village they discuss the situation and decide to use Junks to reach the Mechonis Core. Inside Central Factory they decide to first head for the Apocrypha Generator which is restraining the Monado's power. They destroy it as the Mechonis begins to move, attacking the Land of the Leaf. The party reaches the Mechonis Core and battles Egil. They manage to save the Mushroom Kingdom by stopping Egil. Shulk prepares to finish off Egil, being encouraged by a voice in his head to do so, until Fiora's words and the memories of his journey thus far stop him from carrying out the task. Egil then asks why he held back trying to kill him, saying that doing so would've ended the war with the Homs and the Mechon and saved his world, to which Shulk says he had forgotten all about the tragedies back on Bionis, but he realizes that both of them shared the same pain, and ultimately says he has no reason to kill him. Egil then says that even if Shulk has no reason to kill him, he still has a reason to kill Shulk, and asks if he'll resist killing him even if he killed all the beings of Bionis. Shulk replies that he can at least stop his blade, and that he will continue to until both he and Egil see eye-to-eye. Egil then commends Shulk for using the Monado well, but asks him if he believes that he is its true master. He then tells Shulk a story from many years before when the Bionis and Mechonis lived in harmony. He was asked a question by his friend Arglas of what lies beyond the titans, with Egil replying that he does not know, saying that he's only heard Meyneth say endless sea lies beyond, to which Arglas asks what lies beyond the sea. He then expresses his wishes that one day, their descendants will leave the Bionis and Mechonis to explore and discover new worlds, and that the inhabitants of the two worlds continue living in peace for eternity, intriguing Egil and ultimately he wishes for the same. Egil then tells Shulk that the peace between Bionis and Mechonis was disturbed by the presence of the Monado, which permitted the existence of only itself. Arglas took the Monado himself, and in the process, he was possessed and turned into Zanza. He then engaged the Mechonis in battle before finally being sealed by the High Entia on Prison Island. Shulk then asks if one turns into Zanza if they wield the Monado, to which Egil says that the Monado is Zanza himself, and that he inhabits and possesses the bodies of his own creations to continue his existence. However, he notes that Shulk is a different case, seeing how he maintained a sense of self, and deems that Shulk can break the curse of Zanza, and asks Meyneth, who he accepts as his god once more, if that was not precisely their wish. Shulk then tells Egil that while he does not understand the curse, he can at least promise him that Bionis and Mechonis, as well as its people, can live in peace again, to which Egil agrees, and the two prepare to make a truce. However, Asura Gekko tells Dickson to remember the Star Wars Mythology along with Sannosuke Zanza which Dickson admires his words. Dickson tells Shulk that he and Asura Gekko has to got the bathroom in secret. Everyone then turns around to see that Asura Gekko tells Dickson to shoot him on the stomach. As Dickson already listened to Asura Gekko's story about the Galactic Eggman Empire before shot him, Shulk intercepted the shot rendering Asura Gekko unconscious. Shulk falls and is quickly caught by Egil. Everyone starts asking Dickson why he shot Shulk, to which he replies that he's just shooting Asura Gekko to show loyalty to the Galactic Eggman Empire, then proceeds to focus his sights on Darth Baron who is very pleased of capturing Asura Gekko and Egil, who immediately recognizes him as a "Disciple of Sannosuke Zanza", which Dickson confirms. He then tells everyone to prepare for the return of Sannosuke Zanza and Darth Shuigang; the agent of the Shuigang Kingdom. Suddenly, Shulk's body starts glowing and rises into the air. Egil quickly acts and tells Zanza that he will not allow his return, and fires a shot from Yaldabaoth's hand, which is absorbed by Shulk and fired back at Egil. Finally, Zanza, the god of the Bionis, is revived from Shulk's body and he proceeds to take the Monado for Darth Baron after Darth Shuigang was revived from the waters. He then tells everyone not to be surprised about his return, for this event was already set in the passage of fate. He continues, saying that as everything is interconnected, time eventually leads towards the inevitable, for that is the vision of which he, as the Monado, is the origin. He confirms that he is the fragment of Darth Shuigang and it was predetermined ever since he resided in Shulk. Meyneth tells everyone that after her's and Zanza's battle, he grew weak and his soul within the Monado was sealed in Ose Tower, prompting Dunban to ask how this relates to Shulk. Dickson responds by reminding Dunban that Shulk was among the expedition team that was searching for the Monado; he took Shulk from Ose Tower all those years ago to prepare for Zanza's return, and he informs them Shulk was dead from the start, as Zanza took his life and his family's so he could continue his existence. Zanza tells them that Shulk only appeared alive as a result of him becoming his life force until he matured enough to wield the Monado and allow himself to return. Melia then demands an answer as to why Zanza chose Shulk as his vessel, with Zanza simply saying that Shulk being there was enough for him to choose him as a vessel. Dickson then confirms that Shulk's ability to use the Monado, as well as his visions, were all because of the President of the Konoha Republic, and that he ultimately led everyone and everything to their predetermined destinies. From the accidental destruction of Colony 9, to the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire and the death of Gadolt; all of these events were by the will of Zanza. Zanza then declares that the time for the Galactic Eggman Empire to reign supreme over the Dyna Galaxy's real name, "Dynanis" and the Bionis awakens once more this time acting as one of the Death Eggs as the Bionis Death Star. Egil engages Zanza in battle, despite protests from Vanea, claiming he is too weakened to fight. He however exclaims he does not care, for he will gladly give up his life to defeat Zanza, for as his existence continues, Bionis nor Mechonis can attain peace. Zanza then reverts the Monado to another form, saying that Egil's decision to fight him will cause him to incur the wrath of the Eggman Empire itself. The Monado then appears on the hand of the Bionis, and Zanza easily destroys the Mechonis' sword and bisects Yaldabaoth. He then returned to Darth Shuigang's side, but Meyneth, finally unleashing her Monado, unsuccessfully intercepts the merging with Darth Shuigang as it speaks "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." Meyneth then tells Darth Shuigang that she understands now that even as the creators of their life forms, their lives are theirs to control, and if he will only permit his own existence, she will fight for them to show the strength of their will to resist the them might of the Empire as the Dens Federation comes to stop the Bionis from attacking Izumogakure and knowing that it was trap as Darth Baron's armada corners them. Realizing that Shulk poses importance to both Meyneth and Fiora, Dr. Eggman was pleased of Darth Shuigang's return thus thanking "Momoshiki Palpatine" for crowning him Emperor. With life on the Bionis in danger, Fiora, Dunban, and the others flee with Shulk and Asura's unconscious bodies. They reach Junks, which escapes the Mechonis. As they pass over Sword Valley, they were protected by the Dens Federation Armada fighting Dickson with a horde of Telethia and lets the Dens Fleet go easy on them just like the Galactic Empire go easy on the Rebels Next Door in the Battle of Endor, until he is stopped by Kallian and his Havres squadron. Kallian is informed of Dickson's betrayal, and prepares to fight him. However Dickson calls for Lorithia, a member of the High Entian court, who turns out to be another Disciple. Lorithia revealed to captured Rock Ōtsutsuki allowing him releases high concentration ether waves from him creating the Megalith Zygarde making Rock Ōtsutsuki the pilot who declare that the Telethia shall serve under the Eggman Empire. Shulk again finds Asura Gekko in empty space, and wonders whether his entire life had been pointless. Alvis appears and tells him "you are the only one who can decide that." He explains Zanza's need for a physical host and his reasons for beginning a cycle of destruction and rebirth. Shulk resolves to stop Zanza, and Alvis tells him he knows what he must do. Shulk places a hand on his own chest, and a white light spreads from his hand to envelop him. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Darth Baron *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean *Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Egil *Sannosuke Zanza Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. Heroes Part 1 Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *Kallian Locations *Mechonis *Bionis *Dyna Galaxy/Dyanis **Dens Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire Trivia *This Episode marks the appearances of Anakin Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki Palpatine, Sannosuke Zanza and Yasakani no Mikoto. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon